


how did it even get to this point?

by 3n3ru11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fem!Kenma, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, OC, Original Character(s), Other, POV Kozume Kenma, Reincarnation, SI, Self Insert, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, kenma is a girl, oc reincarnated into kenma, this story sucks but i’m trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3n3ru11/pseuds/3n3ru11
Summary: trying to balance between keeping her gender a secret and being there for her best friend, kenma would all in all say that she was beyond stressed. [reincarnated/si-oc fem!kenma]-originally posted on Fanfiction.net-
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. chapter: 1

**i do not own haikyuu!! or any of it's characters. all rights go to haruichi furudate.**

.

.

———————————

.

.

"Kenma! Our new neighbors from next door have come to greet us!" The shout startled the seven year old from their sleepy daze, blinking sluggishly as their mother's words slowly registered. With a groan, they peeled themselves from the comfortable mattress and trudged down the stairs, tucking their hands into the pockets of their oversized hoodie.

An unfamiliar voice accompanied their mother's from the genkan, causing Kenma's eyebrow to raise as they stealthily peered around the corner. Mother stood facing the two figures who stood in the entryway; a middle aged man and a small child hiding behind his leg. Kenma could only assume that these were the people that had just moved into the neighboring house.

"Ah, Kenma! I was just about to come and get you." Mother noticed their presence right away, causing Kenma to startle in surprise. "Come here and introduce yourself!"

Cringing to themself, Kenma slowly left their hiding place and joined their mother's side, averting their gaze under the full attention from the others.

"My name is Kuroo. I just moved next door..." The man introduced himself as he gently pushed the kid beside him forwards. Kenma felt their heart stop at his words. "Uhm, this is my son, Kuroo Tetsurō."

Kenma stared at the achingly familiar boy with the most unusual spiked black hair, their mind blank as they tried to process what was happening.

( _kenma knew exactly what was happening, but denied it. they denied it with every fiber of their being because it just couldn't be real-_ )

"R-right, well this is Kenma!" Mother answered for them as she noticed her child not seeming to be able to speak at the moment. The small boy, Tetsurō, nodded shyly at Kenma, sweating slightly under their intense gaze.

Meanwhile, Kenma was struggling to regulate their breathing, fingers fiddling together as their legs felt like they would give out at any minute. It's real. The phrase repeated itself throughout their mind as a throbbing pain wracked through their head.

Kenma had tried to forget about it. Tried to let go of those memories of another life that had always lingered in the back of their mind. They knew they were there, but they had tried so hard to ignore them. Kenma had tried so hard to just be normal. But they knew not everyone was born with the knowledge to speak their language fluently. Not everyone had such an awareness since birth. Not everyone had been born again, like Kenma had. Born with years worth of knowledge from another world.

And born into a world that was supposed to be fiction. It was all just confirmed right before their eyes. The nervous boy in front of them shattered every perfect image Kenma had built up. Every fantasy they had forced themselves in to hide from the truth was unraveled right then and there.

They could have denied it all if there had been no proof. No proof that the world they were in was fake. Fiction. A simple story. There had been times when they had asked themselves "What if...?" But it just hadn't added up. After all, they were a-

But Kenma's world came crashing down at their feet as they were introduced to the Kuroo Tetsurō. The boy who's face was once only ink on paper. Fictional turned real. Memories of reading a volleyball based manga came surging up to the front of their mind and Kenma had to put a hand to their mouth to keep themself from puking.

Kenma vaguely registered mother's frantic movements towards them as they swayed on their feet, vision blurring.

( _they couldn't be kenma! how could they be kenma? where did the real kenma go? kenma wasn't supposed to be a-_ )

After all, the original Kenma had been male. So, pray tell, why the fuck is she a girl?

.

.

Two days had passed since the 'incident', or so she had called it. After almost having a full blown panic attack in front of her new neighbors ( _and what a first impression that was_ ), Kenma found herself holed up in her room, left alone in the dark with nothing but her thoughts.

She was Kozume Kenma. Future volleyball player and best friend to Kuroo Tetsurō. Male.

Expect, she wasn't a male. She was born a female.

And that's where things just didn't add up. Everything about her was how she remembered the 'original Kenma' to be. She had a love for video games, curtesy of being a huge geek in her past life, ( _it's weird to say 'past life'. acting like she's moved on. she hasn't-_ ) and a tendency to avoid social interactions. That's also something that's been passed on. She had always hated people, and somehow her hatred had only intensified.

She even looked pretty much the same. Her straight black hair fell just below her jawline, and her stature was small and thin.

She was the Kenma. Just, as a girl. She was at least grateful that she was the same gender as her first time around. She wouldn't want to have to deal with that. Yeah...

But, she also wasn't the same Kenma. She was, well, herself. The 'original Kenma' was his own person. She hadn't asked to take over his life, but now that she had, it was for her to control. It was her life now. She didn't have to follow in the 'original Kenma's' footsteps just because they shared the same name.

This also wasn't just some manga. This was real life. Everyone had their own lives, feelings and thoughts; not living life by a script. At least, not anymore.

So she was going to live life how she wanted, plot be damned. But that doesn't mean she'll go out of her way to change things, though. That just sounds like too much work. Ugh...

So, first step on the list: get out of bed a eat a full meal.

Yeah, she'll stick to that for now. All that canon nonsense is for later.

.

.

Kenma stared blankly at the older boy who nervously shifted from foot to foot, looking at anything but her. Mother's words still lingered in the front of her mind.

" _Tetsurō-kun's father had to go to work, so you're going to keep him company, alright?_ "

It was weird, Kenma decided, seeing the snarky and mischievous teenager she had once read about be nothing more than an anxious child. It was cute, honestly. But the silence was unsettling. She hated it.

"Do you like video games?" She asked, taking the initiative. Kuroo startled at being addressed before jerkily nodding his head yes. Kenma trudged over to her tv and took out her newest video game, hooking up her two controllers. Kuroo watched her silently as he twiddled with his thumbs, unsure of what to do. "Come." She pat the empty space on the end of her nicely made bed beside her, holding out the extra controller.

Kuroo waddled over awkwardly, tentatively grabbing the controller and settling beside her. Loading up the game, Kenma turned to the increasingly panicking boy.

"You don't know how to play, do you." She deadpanned, watching as his eyes slightly widened as he sputtered out unintelligible answers. A ghost of a smirk twitched onto her lips as she pulled the controller from his hand. "Guess I gotta teach you, then."

And that was the start of their unusual friendship.

.

.

"Volleyball?"

Kenma blinked as Kuroo held the pristinely white volleyball in his hands, an unsure smile fixated on his face. She had recommended they play something other than the fighting games they usually played together when Kuroo came over, but she hadn't meant something where she had to be active.

But, she should have seen it coming. She was supposedly in a volleyball manga after all.

Sighing, she relented with a nod. Kuroo's smile widened as he grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her outside and down the street. They walked all the way to the field that was situated a block from their neighborhood, near the park their parents allowed them to go to.

Tugging on the hem of her sweatshirt, Kenma eyed Kuroo's rather excited form tossing the ball between his hands. His eyes held something other than the usual nervousness they held when their parents forced them to hang out together. She could tell that he really enjoyed volleyball. And solely for that reason, she would hold in her complaints for today.

"All right." Kuroo fixed his stance, motioning for Kenma to do the same. She did the weird half-squat thing, putting her forearms in front of her. "I'm gonna toss the ball to you. You have to make sure it hits this part and it will go up!"

Kenma nodded, eyes determined as Kuroo threw the volleyball in the air. As if in slow motion, she watched the ball as it slowly fell towards her, and to her disbelief, she could almost see exactly where it was going to go. Though when she went to receive the ball, her movements were too slow and the ball landed innocently in the grass beside her foot.

"You were almost there! You've got good stance, you just have to actually get the ball." Kuroo grinned, and Kenma absently noted that this was the first time she had seen it so wide. She nodded, picking up the ball and preparing to toss it to the older boy.

"Catch." Kenma mumbled as she tossed the ball back to Kuroo, watching as the eight year old sloppily received it, sending the ball flying sideways and into a muddy puddle. The duo just stood there for a second and stared at the volleyball, before Kuroo guffawed and Kenma stifled a chuckle.

The two of them continued to play with the volleyball outside for hours, their clothes stained with grass and mud and hair more disheveled than ever. Kenma felt like her legs would give out at any minute as they began the trek home, her forearms red and stinging.

"Why do you like volleyball so much, Kuro?" She asked absently, more to get her mind off of her aching limbs than anything. Though she couldn't really deny that she wasn't curious. Kuroo flushed slightly at the nickname, scratching at his cheek.

"Uhm, well... I used to play in a team, but we moved so..." He answered as he kicked some loose gravel on the pavement. Kenma nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well i'm sure there are plenty of volleyball teams you could join here, you know." She stated as she gazed up at the darkening sky. Kuroo clutched his dirtied volleyball to his chest, suddenly seeming nervous. She bets he didn't do well in new places.

"Yeah. It's fun playing volleyball with you. I was surprised when you said you'd never played before. You're so smart and such a quick learner!" He complimented, a slight blush at the praise dancing on Kenma's cheeks. "Volleyball is a manly sport. So us guys need to practice lots!"

Kenma faltered in her steps to stop herself from tripping, an incredulous look overcoming her face. Did he just...

"...Eh?" She managed to stutter out. Kuroo simply raised a single brow.

"What?"

"Repeat that again..."

Kuroo turned around to face her fully, "You're a quick learner?"

"N-no, after that."

"Oh... Uh, volleyball is a manly sport and we should practice a lot?"

She bit her tongue to keep the groan from leaving her mouth, her mind running a mile a minute. Kuroo really thinks she is a boy. And Kenma had never told Kuroo that she was a girl. Though, she supposes it is technically her fault. But, how does she break it to him now? She knows how eight year old boys are; always running away from girls because of 'cooties' and whatnot.

So was it really that bad that he believed she was of the male gender?

Before she got the chance to change her mind and correct him, she noticed they had already arrived in their neighborhood. Kuroo seemed to notice this too, because he was then rushing out a goodbye and sprinting off into his house. Where he even got the energy to do so, Kenma wouldn't know.

So, all in all, she was absolutely and positively, screwed.

.

.

———————————

.

.


	2. chapter: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to balance between keeping her gender a secret and being there for her best friend, kenma would all in all say that she was beyond stressed. [reincarnated/si-oc fem!kenma]
> 
> -originally posted on Fanfiction.net-

**i do not own haikyuu!! or any of it's characters. all rights go to haruichi furudate**

.

.

———————————

.

.

"...Eh?"

Kenma ducked her head low, her dark fringe falling in front of her face and blocking her vision. Her fingers twiddled together anxiously in her lap, feeling both her parent's gazes burning holes into her skull.

This sure was one hell of a conversation.

"C-could you repeat that again?" It was her father who spoke first, his voice coming out slightly strained. Kenma cringed inwardly.

"Erm... well, I want you guys to pretend i'm a boy..." She bit the

inside of her cheek, cursing herself for feeling so nervous. These were her parents. They would understand, wouldn't they?

"Honey... Where is this coming from?" Mother asked quietly, eyes softening. Kenma peered up at her, gulping.

"I just want you to. Please?" It came out as more of a question than anything. Kenma's brain felt like it was frying. She really, really needed a nap right about now.

"Is this because of Tetsu-kun?" And somehow her father had hit the nail right on the head. She groaned, falling back into the cushions of the sofa. Yes, it was because of Kuroo. It was too late to back out of all of it now. Who was she to give up?

"Yeah. He thinks i'm a boy." She ran a hand down her face, sighing. "And I was just thinking about it... If I were to be a boy, he would be more likely to want to stay friends with me then if I were a girl...Plus, I could go check out the volleyball club that he's been pestering me to look into with him lately."

A smile formed on her dad's face as her mom's eyes watered, before she crossed the distance between the living room and pulled Kenma to her chest in a tight embrace.

"I'm j-just..." She sniffled. Kenma struggled to breath from her mother's arms. "I'm just so proud of you for putting in so much effort to making a friend."

Yeah. Kenma had never really tried to talk to any other kids her age, and her parents must have noticed that too. Well, what did you expect? Someone with the mentality of a person that lived two lives didn't exactly get along with snot nosed brats.

Kuroo was the only exception.

"Have we ever told you how smart you were, Kenma?" Dad chuckled as he joined the now group hug, sandwiching his daughter between him and his wife.

"M-many times-" The seven year old wheezed as she wriggled from her parent's grasp, desperately gasping for air. They both chuckled lightheartedly, acting as if they had just been talking casually about the weather. Kenma wondered what she had been so afraid of.

"Well, it's going to take a lot of work to set things up, but we'll let you keep up your 'boy facade' for Tetsu-kun's sake." Has Kenma ever mentioned that she really liked her parents? She honestly didn't deserve them. Though they couldn't fill the gaping hole that leaving her old parents caused, they now had a special place in her heart.

"Thanks." She gave them a ghost of a smile that caused their faces to light up like Christmas morning. Did she really smile so little to get such a reaction? Eh. It's a lot of work to move so many facial muscles at once anyways.

Well, step two of the plan was now completed. What plan? Kenma didn't have a clue. At least she now had somewhere to start off.

So, she was officially of the male gender outside of the safety of her home. Yeah, how strange that will be.

.

.

"Oi, Kenma!" The nine year old startled awake and shot into a sitting position, eyes wide and frantic as she whipped her head around. A loud laugh sounded from Kenma's doorway as Kuroo entered her room like he'd done a thousand times, eyes glinting mischievously. Kenma sighed.

"I thought you were hanging out with your volleyball friends today." She droned out, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had only gotten a mere three hours of rest. Again.

"Whatd'ya mean? I can't hang out with my best friend?" He grinned, flopping down onto the edge of her bed. Kenma blinked tiredly, mind slowly clearing of her weariness. She liked that Kuroo had come out of his shell. He wasn't that nervous wreck of a boy she met that day anymore. Ever since he had joined their elementary school's volleyball club, he'd opened up. She truly was proud.

"That's not what I meant." Her lips curved ever so slightly, "I just got the new Mario Cart on my DS. Wanna play?"

Kuroo groaned dramatically. "But we played video games last time!" He pouted, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes. Before you ask, no, they didn't work on Kenma. "Let's go practice volleyball in my backyard! My dad just put up a net. It isn't that tall, but it's better than nothing!!!"

She really would never get used to the never ending energy he seemed to somehow have in the mornings. It amazed her.

"Fine." She huffed, shoving off her blankets onto Kuroo who squeaked, now buried under the thick grey cotton. She smirked, trudging over to her dresser and grabbing a pair of athletic shorts and a large hoodie.

"Y'know," Kuroo's voice came out slightly muffled as he struggled to escape the comfortable heap he found himself in. "you should really join the volleyball club. I know I always ask, but you just really should. You can also make more friends!"

Kenma grimaced, shooting her friend a look as she walked into her bathroom, clothing in hand.

"I don't need 'more friends'." Though she spoke softly, she knew he could hear her from behind the closed door. "I'm content with just one, Kuro."

Kuroo flushed, embarrassed. He knew that he was Kenma's only friend, and she was his best friend as well; but when she put it like that...

"Maybe i'll start thinking of doing volleyball for real in middle school." She emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to be tortured- ready to play volleyball.

"I knew you'd say something like that." Kuroo sighed as he stood, a smile forming on his face. "But now you've just confirmed that you're gonna agree to play in middle school."

Kenma frowned, grabbing her volleyball from her closet. "No. I said i'll think about it."

"Nah-ah. You 'thinking about' something means you've set your mind to it."

"I have not set my mind to it."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"..."

"..."

"...Did too."

"Did not."

.

.

Kenma stood in front of the large set of gym doors, eyes narrowed at the older boy who stood next to her as he grinned like an idiot.

"I knew you were going to want to join!" The second year middle schooler exclaimed in triumph, stupid bedhead and all. As you can tell, she was not having a great first day of middle school.

"I only came to look, s'all." The twelve year old muttered, slowly inching away. Kuroo laughed and grabbed her by the arm, before dragging her into the gym. The familiar sounds of squeaking sneakers and smacking volleyballs greeted her ears immediately upon entering.

"Coach!" Kuroo called out as Kenma attempted to hide herself in her hands. Did Kuroo really have to cause a scene right now? She had just wanted to see where the gym was, and now she was being forced onto the volleyball team. Great.

"Kuroo-kun!" A muscular middle aged man strolled over to the duo, sending Kuroo a smile before his gaze trailed over onto Kenma's hunched over form behind him. Sudden realization dawned onto his face. "And you might be the 'genius setter' Kuroo-kun goes on and on about, I believe?"

Kenma sent a sheepish Kuroo her deadliest glare.

"Yup! This guy is Kozume Kenma, first year." Kuroo slapped her back and she stumbled forward, grumbling under her breath. The coach laughed boisterously.

"So are you here for tryouts?"

"No-"

"Yeah!" Kuroo interrupted loudly before she could protest. Kenma felt the beginnings of a headache forming. She really needed a nap.

"Well, you two came just in time! The other first years should be arriving soon. Sit tight and we'll get started!" The coach gave a nod and promptly walked back across the court. Kenma took this time to deliver a swift punch to Kuroo's abdomen.

"Argh-" He groaned, doubling over and clutching his side. She held in the urge to laugh.

"You idiot. Who said I wanted to join your team?" Kenma huffed. She honestly hadn't really planned on doing anything volleyball related until high school, because that's when she knew things would get serious. AKA, the plot. She reckons the 'original Kenma' hadn't even participated until then either.

"Oh don't deny it, Kenma." Kuroo recovered with a smirk, throwing his arm around his best friend's stiff shoulders. "I wouldn't have forced you to join if you really didn't want to. But I could tell you were interested."

Kenma shrugged off the older boy's arms, sighing in defeat. She cursed Kuroo for being able to read her as easily as he could. True, she was interested in volleyball. It was a fun sport, minus all of the exercise it required. She had liked it ever since Kuroo had shown her a few video recordings of official matches, and she had fell in love with the strategies of the game.

But, she didn't exactly want to play it now.

( _or she was just denying it. denying it because it connected her even closer to the story that was once only fiction-_ )

"Besides, you'll be able to practice in the gym instead of my backyard now!" Kuroo shoved his face in front of hers, grinning widely. Kenma couldn't help the small twitch in her lips.

"...I guess."

"Yay!!"

"Don't get too excited."

"You're the excited one."

"I am not excited."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"..."

"..."

"Are too."

"Am not."

.

.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin_ -

"Urgh!" Kenma reluctantly pulled herself out of her fetal position to grab her ringing cell phone, free hand clutching at her side to try and relieve the aching pain that shot through her abdomen.

God, she hated menstruation.

She put the phone to her ear without even checking to see who was calling at six in the fucking morning, though she had a pretty good idea of who the idiot might be.

"Kenma!" Was shouted over the line immediately upon accepting.

Of course, she knew exactly who the idiot was.

"What the actual _fuck_ , Kuroo." She sneered as she flopped back onto the bed, wincing in pain.

"Woah, woah! Somebody sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kenma could imagine the shit eating grin he wore as he spoke those words. She wanted nothing more than to wipe it off of his face. "Just checking in to see why you haven't come outside yet. I've been waiting on the sidewalk for fifteen minutes!"

Oh, Kenma blinked. That was why he had called. Stupid morning exercise for a stupid sport.

"Just go ahead without me. I don't feel well." She just wanted to curl up into herself and pass away.

"You chickening out of a simple morning run?"

Kenma frowned at her phone screen, grumbling under her breath. So that's how he wanted to play it...

"Shut it. I said I didn't feel well today."

A laugh. "Alright, alright. Bye." The call ended, and Kenma blinked in confusion. That was almost...too easy. Kuroo had never let her skip their morning jogs, as much as she complained about them. She had never gone out of her way to skip them, either. And he was suddenly letting it slide now?

A smile curled onto Kenma's lips as she buried herself back under her warm covers, face content. Yeah, she didn't mind this at all. She could sleep off all of the cramps. Ah, what a peaceful morni-

Her bedroom door slammed open and in walked the human rooster himself, hands in his pockets and a lazy grin on his face. Kenma had to physically stop herself from screaming into her pillow.

"Did ya' really think I would let you off that easily?" He chuckled, walking over to her bed and ripping the covers off completely. Kenma groaned, easily kicking Kuroo's chest from where she lay. He doubled over as she pulled her blankets back over her, tucking them up to her neck.

"Go away." She hissed. Kuroo lifted his head up and narrowed his eyes.

"C'mon, you were feeling fine yesterday! If you don't exercise, you're going to slack behind." He sighed, sitting down on the edge of her mattress. She wished she could tell him she just physically couldn't do it today. Why did she have to be a girl again, dammit?!

"Please..." She mumbled, eyes straining to see Kuroo clearly in the dim lighting. The black haired male sighed in defeat as he stood, grabbing his gym backpack from the floor and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Just this once, alright?" He asked as he bent over and ruffled her hair. She whacked his hand away. "But next time, you're doing an extra lap!"

Kenma scoffed, though she couldn't help the small smile that lit up her face. As Kuroo exited her room, he stopped once more.

"And Kenma?" She hummed to signal she was listening, "Don't overwork yourself and get some rest." And then he was gone.

When Kenma began to fall asleep, the low voice of her best friend lulled her into the state of unconsciousness.

She really didn't deserve the idiot of a boy named Tetsurō Kuroo.

And yet, she wouldn't trade him for the world.

.

.

———————————

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> this fanfiction was created at three in the morning so i don't really know where i'm going with it, so any kind of reviews are really helpful. anyways, thanks again for tuning in.
> 
> peace out.
> 
> .


	3. chapter: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to balance between keeping her gender a secret and being there for her best friend, kenma would all in all say that she was beyond stressed. [reincarnated/si-oc fem!kenma]
> 
> -originally posted on fanfiction.net-

**i do not own haikyuu!! or any of it's characters. all rights go to haruichi furudate**

.

.

———————————

.

.

Kenma angrily stared at the tall rack in front of her, eyeing a specific box that was situated on a shelf that just so happened to be a fingertips length too tall for her to reach. She cursed her 5'3 stature with every fiber of her being.

Grumbling under her breath, the thirteen year old attempted to reach the small box of hair dye again. She stood on the tips of her toes and reached her hand as high as it could, which only resulted in her almost falling and taking the whole shelf down with her. Now that would have been embarrassing.

"Fuck." Kenma huffed out a defeated sigh, giving up. She had just wanted to look at all of the different hair colors and the instructions on how long the process would take, but oh well. She didn't exactly need to do anything with her hair. Kuroo had just made an off hand comment about bleach or something the day before, which got Kenma's mind onto the 'original Kenma's' interesting hairdo. Though she wasn't doing it solely for that reason.

She had just always wanted to dye her hair silver...

As she turned around to leave the convenience store isle empty handed, Kenma unexpectedly bumped into the front of someone who she hadn't noticed had been standing right behind her, causing her to lose any sort of balance she once held. She would have taken a tumble and eaten shit if it hadn't been for the hand that shot out to grab her forearm and steady her once more.

"Woah woah, easy there!" A booming voice echoed through her eardrums and Kenma winced, immediately shrugging off the strangers hand. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered easily as she peered up to see who the person might be. She could instantly feel her eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Well, that's great then!" The boy with unnaturally spiky grey hair beamed down at her, bright yellow eyes crinkling at the corners. Kenma hadn't thought she would meet someone else from canon so soon. Well, both of their schools did happen to be in Tokyo; so it shouldn't be much of a surprise. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou! What's your name?"

"Kozume... Kenma." She muttered, feeling odd that they were already exchanging names; though it was probably just his friendly personality shining through. Though she could already feel the headache forming. Bokuto was just too much for her.

"Oh! I saw you were kinda struggling to reach. Want me to get it for you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he pointed at the shelf behind her. Kenma felt herself relax slightly. She decided she kind of liked Bokuto. He was nice.

"Sure." She scooted to the side to let Bokuto have room and silently watched as he easily plucked a box of dye from the shelf, handing it over to her. "Thanks." She dipped her head into a shallow bow, her dark fringe falling in front of her face.

Bokuto's hands instantly shot from his sides as he waved them around. "Don't worry about it! Just helping a friend in need!"

"...We just met." She deadpanned. Bokuto simply grinned in response.

His eyes then lit up and he suddenly dove behind her, startling Kenma. Bokuto was now standing behind her and his face was uncomfortably close to the backpack she had slung over her shoulder.

"WOAH! You play volleyball too?!?!" He exclaimed, and Kenma then realized he was looking at the three small volleyball pins Kuroo had clipped onto her bag a few months ago. She was amazed how he even spotted them. A small smile ghosted her lips.

"Sometimes..."

"Hey, hey!! Me too!" Bokuto was back to standing in front of her in a flash, chuckling loudly. She still couldn't fathom where this energy came from. "Man, what a small world we live in! What position do you play? I'm a wing spiker!!"

"I'm a setter."

"A setter?! Nice!"

"...yeah."

"That's so cool! So, wanna exchange numbers?"

"Eh?" Kenma blinked once, twice. Had she heard him correctly? Bokuto nodded his head jerkily.

"Yeah! You seem like a cool dude, Kozume. We can talk about volleyball and stuff." He grinned as he rocked on his heels, pulling out his phone and practically shoving it in her face. Kenma absently noted the colorful phone case he owned.

"Call me Kenma..." She mumbled as she snatched the phone out of his hand and quickly typed in her number. Bokuto's face somehow seemed to brighten even more. Did he even have any friends? Hah, she's one to talk.

"Great! Well, I gotta go get my mom's groceries. See ya' later, Kenma!" Bokuto rushed out before happily skipping away, and Kenma found herself once againstanding alone in the empty hair dye isle. At this point, she knew her life would never go back to being calm or peaceful anymore.

Geez, she had a lot to tell Kuroo when she got home.

Oh. Kenma frowned as she looked down at the box Bokuto had grabbed for her earlier.

_Bleach_.

She gazed longingly at the box of silver hair dye on the tall shelf before sighing and clutching the bleach to her chest, trudging over to the front desk. Great. Just great.

.

.

"So, let me get this straight... You went to the store to 'look around', or so you say, but you ended up coming home with a box of bleach and a new friend?" Kuroo chuckled in disbelief from where he sat lazily in his desk chair, arms draped over a few open notebooks. Kenma groaned unintelligible words into her best friend's mattress.

"S'not funny." She lifted her head up to glare daggers at the older boy. Kuroo laughed.

"Well, that's great for you, Kenma! You finally made a friend that isn't me." He smirked mischievously, easily dodging the pillow she had aimed at his head.

"I do too have friends." She mumbled, flopping onto her back as she pulled her hoodie over her head. Kuroo raised a single brow.

"You do not. In the full six years i've known you, i've never once seen you talk to someone your age for more than a few seconds."

Kenma huffed, "Well there's that one girl in my homeroom class that lets me borrow her notes when you're too busy-"

"An acquaintance doesn't count." Kuroo stated matter of factly, shaking a finger in front of his face. The sudden sound of a ringtone cut off any retort Kenma was about to give, and the duo slowly turned to see Kenma's phone vibrating on his desk. A smirk crawled onto Kuroo's lips, and Kenma felt herself begin to sweat.

"Kuro, don't-" Kenma dived to try and save her phone but was too late, as Kuroo easily snatched it off of the table and held it high above his head and out of reach. She painfully smacked against the floor at his feet, cursing the older boy's longer limbs.

"Oya? Who's this?" His tone was teasing as he put a foot on Kenma's back to keep her from getting off the floor. She wheezed and struggled under his weight. "Pff- ' _Hey hey hey, Kenma! This is Bokuto! Save my number_!' " He read out the text in an over-dramatically low pitched voice, all the while stifling his chuckles.

Kenma finally managed to spin herself around and hooked her arm around Kuroo's ankle and pulled, sending her childhood friend to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned in pain from where he lay, and Kenma plucked her forgotten phone from the floor beside him in triumph.

"It's what you deserve." She smirked, purposely stepping on his outstretched hand when she walked past. All she got was a groan in response.

Opening her messaging app, Kenma typed a quick " _Okay_." in response before adding the new number to her small list of contacts.

.

.

"Kuro, I don't know if this is a good idea..." Kenma attempted to reason as she sat on the edge of Kuroo's bathtub, eyeing the older male carefully as he sifted through his many drawers. He simply waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah. Trust me, I know how to do this! I've seen people at my grandma's hair salon get theirs done all the time!" He reassured, finally grabbing a pair of gloves and a comb. Kenma sweat dropped.

"But you've never actually done it before..." She mumbled, shrinking in on herself. This is not how she had wanted her sunday evening to go.

"Well, it's either I help you out, or you do it yourself." He placed his hands on his hips, looking rather ridiculous in an apron and two layers of plastic gloves. Kenma had told him it was highly unnecessary, but he had insisted.

"I don't even want to go blond." She frowned up at him, twisting a strand of her straight black hair between her fingers. She really liked her dark hair. The only other color she would tolerate would be silver; but unfortunately, she ended up with bleach. It's like the universe wanted her to be the 'original Kenma' or something...

"Kenma," Kuroo sighed, "You wouldn't have bought the damned thing if you really didn't want to. So let's just get this over with, alright?"

She huffed but otherwise complied, twisting around so her back was facing her best friend. Pulling out her PSP, Kenma began to play Smash Bros to pass the time. She felt Kuroo's hands use the small brush tool to apply the bleach, and the strong smell of the chemicals soon entered her nostrils.

"It smells bad." Her nose scrunched up and she held in the urge to cough.

"That's chemicals for ya'!" Kuroo laughed as he continued to apply the product, a small smile forming on Kenma's face.

.

.

"Holy shit!" Kuroo's eyes were wide, staring incredulously at her as he finished ripping off his stained gloves. Kenma began to panic.

"What? Does it look bad? Should I dye it back to black?!" She wrung her hands anxiously on the hem of her oversized hoodie. Kuroo shook his head.

"N-no, it looks great! It's just... No offense, but uh-" He scratched his cheek sheepishly, "...it kinda made you look a little bit like a girl."

Kenma felt her eyes widening and she quickly pushed Kuroo aside to look in the bathroom mirror. Standing before her was, well, her. Except she now had a head full of bleached blond hair...And she did look a slight bit more on the feminine side. Though, who cares about gender standards anyways.

"I like it." She nodded to herself, watching as Kuroo came up beside her, his usual trademark smirk back on his face.

"Yeah, I did do a pretty good job myself." He boasted, placing a hand on his chest dramatically. Kenma slapped his arm.

"Shut it." She hissed, before a smile twitched on her lips. "...Thanks." She mumbled.

"Oh? What was that? Couldn't hear you!" He feigned deafness as he cupped a hand to his ear, leaning down.

"Thanks." Kenma repeated.

"Sorry, still can't hear you~"

"I said thank you!" She shouted as she kicked his shin, though he only grinned wider and ruffled her hair. She hastily whacked away his limbs.

"Ah, youth." Kuroo sighed wistfully as she squirmed away.

"You're only a year older than me!"

.

.

"Is... is that Kozume-san?" One of Kuroo's teammates asked in shock, staring across the gym at said person who stood anxiously beside the coaches bench. Kuroo looked down at the boy, frowning.

"Yep. Kenma decided to change things up a bit." He placed a hand on his hip, signaling Kenma's obviously different colored hair.

"If i'm being honest, ...I thought a chick walked in the gym this morning."

A hand hit the back of his blunt underclassmen's head.

"Idiot, don't let Kenma hear that. He's already self conscious enough." Kuroo scolded as the younger boy rubbed his skull, "I think it looks great."

Kenma looked up from the floor at the feeling of being watched, eyes immediately locking with her best friend's from across the room. Kuroo gave a small wave, eyes softening. The newly blond haired girl only raised a single brow.

"Yeah, he looks great..." Kuroo repeated again quietly, though it was more to himself, watching as his coach began talking to Kenma. His teammate gave him a strange look, glancing between the two childhood friends.

He really did do a good job on Kenma's hair. Maybe he should become a hairstylist in the future?

.

.

——————————-

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> oml. i know there is a lot to unpack in this chapter. most of it was kind of filler, because i just want to get to highschool faster. (cause that's where the plot will thicken). anyways, hope that kenma and bokuto's meeting didn't seem too forced. i was thinking of deleting that part and saving bokuto for later, but i ended up just keeping it in. i love bokuto so much, so he's going to loudly shimmy his way into the story a bit earlier than he was originally supposed to.
> 
> also, that ending though. you can leave what kuroo was thinking up to your own interpretation. was he admiring kenma? or was he admiring his own hairstyling skills? we'll never know. haha.
> 
> alright, well thank you to everyone who has read and subscribed to this story. it means a lot. i will try to update regularly, but i am a student, so i unfortunately do not have as much free time as i would like to have to write this. but thank you for sticking around, and hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.
> 
> jaa ne.
> 
> .


	4. chapter: 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to balance between keeping her gender a secret and being there for her best friend, kenma would all in all say that she was beyond stressed. [reincarnated/si-oc fem!kenma]
> 
> -originally posted on fanfiction.net-

**i do not own haikyuu!! or any of it's characters. all rights go to haruichi furudate.**

**.**

**.**

**———————————**

**.**

**.**

"Kuro!" Kenma called out as she set the ball towards the black haired male; carefully watching as Kuroo made a perfect spike over the net, his arm snapping back at his side at once.

"Weeya!" The newly fifteen year old cheered, before shoving his hands in front of her face. Kenma stared, blinking in confusion. Kuroo laughed that unique laugh of his, "High five!"

Flushing in embarrassment, Kenma clapped his hands before quickly scurrying back to the bench and tuning out the sounds of her team practicing. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and flopped down onto the bench, chugging down some much needed water. She liked volleyball, don't get her wrong, but only up until the point where things got physical. She hated uselessly tiring herself out. And the feeling of sweat sticking to her skin made her feel severely uncomfortable.

"You've been steadily improving lately, Kozume-kun." A voice spoke from behind her, causing Kenma to startle and fumble clumsily with her water bottle. The coach chuckled, sitting down onto the empty spot beside her. "Once you're in highschool, you're sure gonna be a force to be reckoned with."

Kenma side eyed the man strangely, frowning down at her lap. "I'm not that great..."

"Sure you are!" The Coach gave a friendly slap to her back. Kenma almost flew right off the bench. "You're one of the most talented setters i've ever taught! Don't think so lowly of yourself."

She mumbled a faint thank you, shallowly bowing her head. She really didn't think she was all that good. Average at best. Sure, she had a good eye, and she had a tendency for being able to figure out her opponents weaknesses fairly quickly; but she wouldn't put herself on some high pedestal. All of her qualities were brought out by her teammates. A group effort, so to speak.

"Kenma!" Kuroo's voice rung throughout the gymnasium. The blond haired girl glanced over at her best friend, raising a questioning brow. "We're going to play an extra practice match, and we need a setter!"

Her shoulders slumped as an annoyed look crossed her face, and Kenma faintly registered her coach's booming laugh beside her. She knew she wasn't getting out of this one.

"Alright." She grumbled under her breath with a grimace, stretching her limbs as she stood from the bench ( _she already wanted to sit back down_ ). At least all of the exercise Kuroo had her do for the past few years came in handy. She wasn't at all scrawny, and had lean muscles from constantly running and working out.

But that didn't mean she still couldn't get worn out.

"C'mon! We don't have all day!" Her friend's mischievous voice chided at her slow pace; to which Kenma gracefully flipped him off, walking even slower in spite.

Yeah, she liked volleyball.

.

.

"Ooohh! If it isn't my favorite volleyball buddy!!"

The fourteen year old girl almost toppled onto the floor from her current squatting position at the boisterous voice, watching with something akin to disappointment as the stray cat she had been petting ran away. She liked that cat, and had named it Kuro. It happened to look a lot like Kuroo, too.

With a sigh, Kenma reluctantly stood; dusting her hands off onto her sweatpants. She hadn't expected to see him here. After all, she was in her own neighborhood. What business would the loud, spiky haired boy have in her neighborhood? One could only guess.

"Hi, Bokuto-san." She turned around to face him, raising a questioning brow. Bokuto stood in all of his track-suited glory, sweat dripping down his temples and chin. A large smile seemed to be permanently plastered onto his face. She absently noted that he looked the same as when she had last seen him. They had kept in contact the past few months, with Bokuto being the one to instigate the conversations.

"Hey hey hey, Kenma! What are you doing around here?!" She could be asking him the same question. He was the one near her house, after all.

"Was just taking a walk." She answered, sparing a small glance in the direction her neighborhood furry friend had run off too. She would have to bring the cute little Kuro an extra piece of chicken tomorrow, she thought. ( _the cat, not the human one. the real kuroo didn't deserve her chicken_ )

"Nice! I was on a run." He wiped his sleeved forearm across his sweaty face, chest heaving from exhilaration. It was a warm and humid day. She didn't envy Bokuto in the slightest. "...But it seems I kinda got a little lost."

Kenma stared at his sheepish face. She wondered if he got lost often.

"I wonder if i'm still in Tokyo?" He rambled to himself as he stroked his chin in thought. Kenma felt like facepalming. "Or maybe i'm in China! Oh no, my mom's gonna kill me-"

"Bokuto. You didn't leave the country." She deadpanned. She felt the ever present headache beginning to form. They seemed to be very common for her nowadays. "You are still in Tokyo. But you somehow ran all the way to my neighborhood."

Bokuto perked up, his head whipping around violently as he looked all around himself. "So this is where you live? Wow!" She could practically see the stars in his eyes. She hadn't a clue what was so fascinating. All Japanese neighborhoods looked the same to her.

"Yes. I live there." She pointed to the house down the street. She didn't know why she was showing the other volleyball player where she lived. Somehow, it felt like she was setting herself up.

"Oooh! Awesome!" He rocked back and forth on his heels, looking as if he was about to bolt off at any minute. Kenma's hands itched for the PSP that weighed down her pocket like a heavy gym weight. She just wanted to go home and play Smash Bros all night. She had just unlocked Snake! Who wouldn't want to play Snake?!

"Ah! I need to be back home before five!" Bokuto squinted down at the clock displayed on his phone screen, having a hard time deciphering what time it was due to the harsh sun's glaring reflection.

"Where do you live?" Kenma found herself asking. She honestly should just go inside and let the simple minded boy find his way home himself. But, like he said, he was lost. Who knows where he would end up without knowing which way to go.

Being a nice person didn't suit her personality.

Bokuto immediately shoved his phone in front of her face ( _she swears she got war flashback_ s), where he had opened up his notes app; an address written down in full. Kenma felt like sweat-dropping.

"Alright. Give me a second." She pulled out her own phone and jotted down Bokuto's address onto the GPS. The grey haired boy 'ooed' and 'awed' beside her. "It looks like you live not to far from here. It's still in the Kantō Region."

"Wow! You're so smart, Kenma!" Bokuto praised as he bounced up and down. Kenma wonder how he had the energy to move around so much. Hadn't he just been running?

"All I did was use the GPS..." She muttered under her breath. If simply using an app on her phone made her smart, than what did that make Bokuto?

"So I just go that way? Okay! See ya' later, Kenma!!!" Bokuto waved as he energetically began to run off. Kenma swiftly grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him back and stopping him in his tracks.

"Wrong way, dumbass." She seethed through her teeth. He hadn't even looked at the directions once. Bokuto hung limply in her grip, pouting. "I'll walk with you only halfway. Then i'm going home."

He smiled widely once again. Kenma now dubbed Bokuto as bipolar.

"Great! What a good friend you are, Kenma!" He laughed jovially, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She could feel the dampness of his sleeves. She shivered in disgust. "I've never had someone walk home with me before!"

Kenma glanced over at the older boy. His words were quite pitiful, yet he said them with a smile. She would have guessed someone like Bokuto would have tons of friends. But, maybe his personality was just too much for the average person.

It made her feel a bit guilty for sometimes ignoring the outgoing texts he rapidly sent.

She vaguely recalled Bokuto having a close friend in the manga, yet she's couldn't quite remember the name. A-something? Tadashi? Amaachi? Kakaashi? wait, wrong manga. She really should freshen up her memory by looking at the notes she'd written a few years ago on the Haikyū storyline. Wouldn't do her any good to forget it.

Kenma and Bokuto began leisurely walking down the road, with Bokuto chatting animatedly as Kenma silently listened. She knew that Bokuto knew she wasn't one to speak up when unnecessary, so she let him do all of the talking. She didn't really mind, and she knew he didn't either. She was a good listener.

And Kenma didn't mind Bokuto's presence. It was... _nice_.

.

.

Kuroo exited the local convenience store with a small plastic bag and a frozen popsicle sticking out of his mouth. He immediately cringed upon walking outside, the hot sun beating down against him. He shouldn't have worn his constraining volleyball blazer today, even though the material wasn't too thick.

Kuroo hated summer's humid weather.

He briefly looked down into the bag he had acquired. Inside sat another packaged popsicle ( _apple flavored. kenma always liked apples for some reason_ ), and a pair of earbuds. Kenma had been complaining about how his cheap earbuds had broke for about a week now, yet he made no move to buy a new pair. Kuroo was such a nice and considerate best friend for taking the time out of his day to buy him new ones.

Kenma definitely owed him some sushi.

He walked down the sidewalk as he sucked on his red bean flavored popsicle, idly thinking about his chemistry homework. It was due in a couple of days, but it would probably be best to get it done sooner rather than later. Then he would probably ask Kenma how his quiz from the day before went.

"-and then, I spiked it right into his face! I didn't mean to, honest! But he was pissed-" A loud voice broke Kuroo out of his inner monologue, and the boy with untamed bed-head looked up from where he had been gazing off the side of the bridge.

To his surprise, the sight of a hunched over Kenma was walking beside an unknown boy, who looked to be around Kuroo's age. The boy was tall and rather muscular, with hair that was odd enough to rival his own. He wondered what Kenma was doing with this stranger.

"Kenma!" Kuroo called out, standing up straight and throwing his bare popsicle stick off the side of the bridge. Kenma's head shot up and he glanced at Kuroo in surprise, and Kuroo noted that Kenma looked ever-so-slightly relieved.

Kuroo's lips pursed. Was this guy harassing Kenma? It wouldn't be the first time the blond was targeted. It had happened a few times in elementary school because of his more secluded and closed off nature. And Kenma didn't have a game in his hand as he usually did, either. Did the guy take it from him?

"Kuro." Kenma nodded his head slightly in greeting as Kuroo stood in front of him. The black haired teen eyed the stranger, raising a brow as he squared his shoulders. He knew how to look intimidating when he needed to.

"Who's this?" Kuroo asked lowly, silently handing the plastic bag to Kenma who had shuffled a bit closer to him. His best friend took it in confusion.

"Hi! I'm Bokuto Kotarou!!!" The boy, Bokuto, stuck out his hand as a wide grin curled onto his lips. Kuroo felt his stiff shoulders relax. Ah, he remembered that name. He had heard a lot about Bokuto from Kenma, who chatted with him over messenger occasionally. He had been worried over nothing.

He wondered why they were walking outside, though.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurō." He answered smoothly as he accepted Bokuto's hand, firmly shaking it. The other boy's golden eyes widened in recognition.

"So you're the 'Kuro' Kenma always goes on and on about!" Bokuto laughed heartily, clapping Kuroo on the back as if they'd been life long friends. He felt a small smile forming on his lips. Bokuto's enthusiasm sure was contagious. "I've heard lots about ya'!"

"I could say the same about you." Kuroo smirked, glancing briefly at Kenma, who had taken out his phone and was now playing minecraft. He turned back to Bokuto. "You play volleyball, right? I think i've heard your name mentioned on the radio before."

The grey haired male's chest puffed out in pride, "Yep! I'm being scouted for a recommendation or something at Fukudoni Academia."

"You mean Fukurōdani Academy." Kenma corrected without looking up from his phone. Bokuto nodded his head jerkily.

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"Wow," Kuroo whistled, "you must be pretty good to be scouted by a powerhouse school."

Bokuto crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "I'm only the best! I'm gonna be the ace of their team in no time!" He then glanced between the two childhood friends, "What highschool are you two going to?"

"Ah, we're going to Nekoma High." Kuroo answered for the both of them. They had talked about highschool recently when the subject of Kuroo being a third year came up. He would be going to Nekoma in the following year, leaving Kenma by himself for his third year in middle school.

"Nekoma? That's a powerhouse school too! That means we'll be rivals." Bokuto grinned. Kuroo smirked slyly, throwing an arm around his shorter friend.

"Well, then we'll just beat you into the dust every time. Right, Kenma?" Kuroo prodded the younger boy to get his attention. Kenma was currently fighting a few skeletons and zombies with only a half-broken stone sword, immersed in his game. He briefly hummed in agreement upon a second nudge. Kuroo was positive Kenma didn't even know what he was agreeing to.

"No way! I'll win against your team any day!" The tall boy denied, making an 'x' shape with his arms.

"But I have a genius setter right here that I know is better than any setter you'll ever have." He shot back. Kenma flushed in embarrassment beside him at being praised. Bokuto looked like he wanted to retort, yet no words left his mouth. The spiky haired boy looked conflicted as his brows furrowed, a frown forming on his face.

"That's right! I don't even have a Kenma!" Bokuto pulled at his hair in anguish, falling down into a squat on the floor; pitifully tracing circles in the gravel. Kuroo sweat-dropped as Kenma huffed.

"Don't use me as an example..." He muttered under his breath in annoyance. Kuroo blinked down at the suddenly moody Bokuto.

"Uh..." Kuroo scratched his cheek, unsure of what to say. The other boy looked as if he was about to cry. He sent a pleading look in Kenma's direction, hoping the blond would know what to do. He knew Bokuto better than Kuroo did, after all.

Of course, Kenma simply acted as if he hadn't noticed Kuroo's presence.

Sighing, Kuroo shifted from foot to foot. Here goes nothing, "Bro, i'm sure one day, when you're in highschool, that special setter will come into your life. Um, you'll know it's them right when you meet 'em. You'll think, 'I want him and only him to set for me!' or something..."

Kenma made an odd noise that sounded awfully like a snort.

Bokuto peered up from where he sat, his finger pausing in the dirt. Kuroo continued, "They may not be like Kenma,"—Bokuto looked like he was about to restart his circles as Kenma elbowed his side,—"but, they'll be the one for you."

The future ace's eyes were wide and starry as he stared up at Kuroo, and he looked like he had just been given the best advice in his lifetime. As quick as he had fallen into despair; the boy was back up on his feet, hands resting on his hips and chin held high. Definitely bipolar, then.

"You're right, Kuroo bro!" He shouted out, and Kuroo idly wondered where the nickname came from. "I will find the best setter in the world!!!"

He sighed, a small smile hanging off his lips. Bokuto sure was an odd fellow. But, Kuroo found that he liked him and his weird mood swings. It was a fresh change of pace, he decided. Kenma had paused his game beside him, wearing a similar ghost of a smile.

"Oh, crap!" And Bokuto was back to being freaked out again. He was looking down at his phone screen, eyes wide. "I'm gonna be late!"

"It's alright." Kenma's soft voice spoke up, pocketing his device. "We're almost near the park that you said was by your school."

"Is that why you were out with him? Walking him home?" Kuroo asked incredulously. In all honesty, it did not seem like something Kenma would ever do. Especially on a hot day like this. The most Kenma ever does outside willingly is feed the neighborhood stray that likes to hang out on their street.

"Shut up." The setter slapped his arm, knowing exactly what he was thinking. A small smirk then formed on his face. "Since you so happen to be out at this time, too, you could be a nice friend and join me in walking with Bokuto."

Kuroo scowled, feeling the uncomfortable sweat that had already started to form on his back. He really shouldn't have worn his jacket out today.

"Yeah! Come walk with us, bro!" Bokuto slapped his back with a grin. He looked so genuinely excited at the idea of both Kenma and Kuroo walking him home that Kuroo couldn't find it in him to make an excuse to leave; as much as he wanted to go home to take a shower. Kuroo reluctantly sighed in defeat.

"Fine... Also, the stuff in that bag is for you." He pointed at the forgotten plastic bag that was dangling off of Kenma's left arm. Said boy blinked as he glanced down at the bag, also looking as if he had forgotten it was there. As Kenma began shifting through its contents, a phone screen was suddenly shoved in front of his face.

"Bro! I already have Kenma's number, but I don't have yours!!" Bokuto waved his contacts list in front of Kuroo's face. The black haired boy blinked a few times, before grabbing the phone out of his hands and typing in his number. Bokuto grinned in triumph as the new contact was added to his phone. Kuroo shook his head in exasperation at the boy's antics.

What an odd life surrounded by odd people, Kuroo thought.

Yet, he wouldn't have it any other way.

.

.

——————————

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> that was my longest chapter yet, landing at over 3,000 words. it flowed out super fast for me, and i'm honestly quite proud of it. at this point, things are going to be slowing down time wise. no huge time skips anymore. we're getting awfully close to the canon story soon, so things are starting to pick up.
> 
> also, like i said, bokuto is taking over this story. haha. i love writing bokuto's character. he's so unique. but that kuroo pov though. i'm planning on putting in pov's other than kenma's in the future as well. i liked showing how kuroo was thinking. maybe we'll get a bokuto pov? who knows.
> 
> anyways, thanks for all of the kudos i've gotten so far. i love getting feedback, so comments on how you like the story are much appreciated! i also would like to know where you guys want me to go from here on out story wise.
> 
> thanks for tuning in, later~
> 
> .


	5. chapter: 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to balance between keeping her gender a secret and being there for her best friend, kenma would all in all say that she was beyond stressed. [reincarnated/si-oc fem!kenma]
> 
> -originally posted on fanfiction.net-

**i do not own haikyuu!! or any of it's characters. all rights go to haruichi furudate.**

**.**

**.**

**———————————**

**.**

**.**

Puberty.

Oh how Kenma hated that word and everything it stood for.

Puberty was the thing that currently made her life a living hell. Puberty was the thing that made every teenaged girl's life a living hell. And to a girl that was desperately trying to hide her gender, puberty did not want to agree with her. ( _she didn't agree with it either. puberty sucked-_ )

Kenma stared at herself in the mirror, eyes squinted as she scrutinized the binder that was wrapped snugly around her chest. It was uncomfortable. It was tight. It was constraining. But she knew her secret would be out if she didn't suck it up and wear the damned thing.

Well, she could just wear baggy hoodies all of the time and call it a day. There wasn't much she had to cover up anyway, being only fourteen. But, she knew it was too much of a risk. Especially when she wore her unreliable and thin gym clothes.

But why do I even go through all of this trouble? Kenma often found herself asking to no one in particular. Maybe to the god's; or maybe even the universe. Whatever higher being that had placed her in this fictional world in the first place. She didn't know, nor did she particularly care.

But why did she so desperately keep such an important part of herself secret? Why did she have to care so much?

Was it the pressure of suddenly being forced to be someone she wasn't? Was it her own insecurities rising to the surface as the feeling of not living up to her original counterpart clouded her vision?

She knew she wasn't the real Kenma ( _and she didn't want to be. she desperately didn't want to lose her old self-_ ). And she knew she would never be the real Kenma.

So why did it seem as if she was trying so hard to become him?

She always told herself that she was masking her identity for her own personal reasons. That it was all her own decision out of her own free will.

But was it really?

Was this really for her own good? Or was she just desperately trying to be who she knew she wasn't? Was it the guilt of taking away the life of the 'original Kenma' that had formed into the ugly ball that was now called her mind? Was she now just grasping at thin air for some form of acceptance?

She didn't know...

...And Kenma had always been terribly afraid of the unknown.

She helplessly flopped down onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling as the familiar stinging sensation prickled behind her eyes. She just felt so...exhausted. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She didn't know what was ahead of her. Kenma was lost, and everything just seemed so out of reach. Her fingertips only managed to graze against everything she wanted to grab.

At this moment, she truly felt like she didn't belong...

( _and then, she realized that she never really had-_ )

It hurt, remembering her past life. All of the things she had. All of the things she could have had; had she not left so soon. She didn't want to forget it. She didn't want to lose herself. Her real self. Herself that now seemed like only a long-lost memory.

She couldn't bare to let it all go just yet.

Kenma had thought she had gotten over all of the doubts. All of the brooding. All of the thinking that always seemed to be the cause of her everlasting headaches.

But she knew it would never end. As long as the memory of her first life stayed with her, she would never let it slip. Sure, it would cause her to have struggles and identity crisis' every once and a while; but in the end, she was herself and no one else.

Yeah. She was Kenma, whether she liked it or not.

So what if she never got the answers! Life wouldn't be interesting without all of the mysteries it contained. Questions were what kept her world constantly spinning.

And that was solely the reason Kenma could patiently wait another day.

.

.

She tried to tune it out-

-but she could still hear it through the small gap under her door.

She hated it.

Kenma turned up the loud music in her new earbuds, desperately trying to drown out the sounds from outside of her bedroom. It was a typical weeknight for the fourteen year old. At least, it had been like this for the past few weeks. She didn't exactly remember when it began. It just, one day...started.

The lyrics to some random pop group that she didn't know the name of filtered into her ears, only sounding like a distant background noise; but she could still clearly hear her parents raised voices. —It was always like this.— They would always shout for about half an hour while Kenma tried to distract herself, and then everything would proceed to go quiet again. But when the next morning rolled around, there would always be a thick tension that she could practically see in the air.

And Kenma really, really didn't like it.

She idly wondered what had happened to the supportive and happy-go-lucky parents she once had. What changed? What caused this change? Why were they always fucking fighting so much?!

But Kenma had learned long ago that the universe would never grant her answers. She had stopped trying to ask questions that weren't worth it. ( _she had stopped trying in general-_ )

The music suddenly died out and Kenma huffed, impatiently tapping her phone. To her immense chagrin, the stupid words 'No Battery' flashed in that stupid font across the stupidly dimly lit screen. She ripped the earbuds out of her ears and begrudgingly stood from her bed, slipping on her house shoes before waddling over to her desk where her phone charger usually sat.

...And, just her luck...

Kenma's movements became frantic as she searched all around, desperately trying to find the familiar three-foot power cord. She would always make sure to put it on her desk. So where could it possibly be?

Her parent's shouting progressed and Kenma halted in place, eyes widening in sudden horrifying realization. Oh. She remembered now where she had left her charger. She had placed it on the kitchen countertop because she had planned to do her homework down there earlier, but she ended up finishing all of her schoolwork in her room.

_Ohmygod_.

A defeated sigh left her lips as she palmed her paling face. She really, really didn't want to go downstairs. But otherwise, her phone would remain dead throughout the night and at school the next day. And she wouldn't stand for that. She couldn't survive a school day without her phone.

Grumbling under her breath, the blonde haired girl creaked open her door as quietly as she could. She was immediately greeted by the sound of yelling, but even louder than before. How lovely. She wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if Kuroo could hear it from all the way next door. Hell, the whole ass neighborhood was probably nosily listening in.

"-don't you dare pull that on me! You're the one who's making things difficult!!" Her mother's shrilly voice pierced through the air when she got downstairs; and Kenma winced, pushing her back against the hallway wall and stealthily peaking around the corner. Kuroo had always told her about how envious he was of her stealthiness —he had given her the nickname 'ninja' when they were still in elementary school ( _she despised it when he jokingly called her that-_ )—, and she truly hoped that those skills would come in handy when she most needed them.

"Me?! Hah! You're crazy, woman!" Kenma had never heard her dad speak in that slurred and overbearing tone. She couldn't help the small, bitter chuckle that escaped her lips. Was this how her happy family had turned out? She idly wondered if the 'original Kenma' had gone through this same thing. Was his version of her parents like this as well?

...Or had he been happy?

She glanced across the hallway to her kitchen entryway. It was only a few feet away. But, to actually get there, she would have to pass the living room.

The living room that her parents currently occupied for their little argument.

Holding in her breath, Kenma counted to five before bolting across the length of the hallway; her bleached hair flowing madly behind her. She stumbled into the kitchen, although silently, immediately whipping her head around to face behind her. The raised voices in the other room hadn't seized; and she let out her breath, slumping against the counter. They hadn't seen her. Thankfully. God knows she didn't want to get caught up in their mess.

Reminding herself what she had come down here for in the first place, the setter quickly grabbed the familiar charger that laid exactly where she had thought it to be. Had she really gone through all of this trouble just to grab a charger? Yes. Yes she did. Did she regret it? No. No she didn't. Why? Because she wouldn't dare leave for school without a full phone battery. What else would she do when she got bored? She couldn't exactly bring her PSP or DS in chance of them getting confiscated.

Now that was definitely her worst nightmare.

Pocketing the charger, Kenma swiftly shuffled back into the hallway. She peered into the living room again, watching with keen eyes as her parents stood by the coffee table, faces twisted into anger. She scoffed under her breath. She hated this.

"Well maybe if you were actually here and weren't working all the damn time, things would be better!!"

"Maybe I would want to be here if you didn't get on my shit every single day!"

Her dad yelled and Kenma froze. Her foot had rested on a particular floorboard right as she had been passing the entryway into the living room, causing the loudest creak to ring throughout the air. She screamed internally as her parents went uncomfortably silent at the sudden interruption.

_Oh god. Why me?_

Her mother and father turned to see her looking like a deer caught in headlights, standing in the most awkward position possible. Her mom's eyes widened as her dad's scowl only seemed to deepen. _Oh_.

"And you-" She clamped her almost gaping mouth shut instantly as her father whirled around to face her, feeling uncomfortable under the sudden intense gaze. She didn't like the anger that she was being looked at upon. "You going around and trapezing like a boy is getting ridiculous! Maybe we would be a 'nice and happy family' if you acted the way you were supposed to for goddamn once."

Kenma felt her heart stop. Her fathers words dug like a knife cutting deep into her skin. Why was she the one being attacked all of a sudden?

"You are a girl. And you will always be a girl." He continued to spout the venomous words like a fountain. She could barely comprehend them over the sound of her pounding heartbeat. Her mother stood off to the side, shaky hands clamped over her mouth. "I wouldn't even have let this all start if I had known you'd be dragging it on for so long. You are my fucking daughter and you're going to start acting like it!"

Kenma could smell the strong scent of alcohol leaking from his breath.

She snapped.

"Who the hell are you to decide what I do with my life?!" She yelled right back at his face in pure fury, fists clenched at her sides. ( _his words played through her head like a broken record but she tried to ignore them-_ ) His eyes widened as he reeled back in surprise, not expecting his usually calm and timid child to talk back to him in that way. _She didn't care_. "I can do whatever the fuck I want to do. Stop acting like you care when all you want is control."

Kenma ignored the sharp intakes of breath behind her as she pushed past her stunned parents and flung the front door open. The familiar cool nights breeze greeted her warmly as she ran off of the front steps and onto the road without a second thought ( _what was she doing_?). Her flimsy slippers slapped against the pavement as her eyes stung and her bottom lip quivered.

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WhyWhyWhywhywhywhy?!_

She ran and ran into the night, not knowing where her feet would carry her; nor caring whatsoever. She just wanted away. Away from whatever that was. Away from the cause of so many emotions she just didn't want to deal with right now.

_Away from them._

And even after saying it so many times —seriously, it should be her catchphrase at this point—; Kenma knew she really, really hated this.

Her legs finally gave out after god knows how long and she fell into the grass, chest heaving as she gasped for air. Her muscles ached and her head felt like it was on fire.

_It hurt._

She had never gotten into a fight with her parents before. She had been naive; painting them as the 'perfect parents' that could never possibly make mistakes. She had placed them on such a high pedestal, truly believing that they would do her no wrong. That they would always be there for her.

( _buttheyweren'tevenherrealparents_ -)

They weren't like them. She had just been projecting the images of her original parents onto the Kozume couple to help handle the grief of losing her most precious people. _They weren't them. They weren't them. They weren't-_

A breathless laugh bubbled out of her throat as she laid onto her back, staring blankly at the broad dark sky above her. The familiar lights and sounds of the bustling Tokyo she was used to seemed to be nonexistent.

_It was currently only Kenma and the stars._

She closed her eyes as her breath evened out, feeling the faint chilly breeze against her skin. She was glad she had been wearing a hoodie. Otherwise, she would've been cold.

And boy did Kenma feel purely and utterly stupid.

The embarrassment of her previous actions slowly crept up into the forefront of her mind. God. Why did she always seem to get into the most dramatic and peculiar of situations? Why her? What had she done to deserve this? Okay. She had definitely done a lot of things to deserve it. But that was beyond the point.

She felt stupid for getting so worked up and actually managing to run away over a silly drunken comment from her father. She knew he was just having a moment, so why did she take it so personally?

She knew that she was a girl. Kenma identified as a female. But, for many reasons that have occurred throughout this life, she was currently only hiding her true identity from others beside her immediate family. She knew this. And she had thought her parents knew this.

Apparently, her dad had thought otherwise.

But why had he been so against it? It wasn't his choice. And Kenma knew what she was doing. Like she had previously told him, who was he to decide her decisions for her? She got herself into this mess in the first place, so she would make sure to see it to the end. That's just how she did things.

And if he didn't accept her or respect her decisions, then honestly, who the fuck cares. Cause at this point, she sure didn't. She was done with all of the depressing crap. She was so _done_.

( _and she was just so, so tired-_ )

She shivered as another breeze drifted by. She ought to head back home soon. She knew her parents would be worried at this point, even if they were still a bit mad. She knew that they loved her. She loved them too...But they weren't perfect. And she wasn't either.

But, it would probably be best to just spend the night at Kuroo's to avoid any further drama for her sake.

Yeah, that was definitely the decision she was going to make.

.

.

———————————

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> i had hit the biggest wall of writers block this past week, so i apologize for taking so long to update. i have been staring at my screen for hours, trying to come up with something to write; yet i just couldn't find the inspiration. i finally was able to scrape up a bit for this chapter, so i'm sorry about the poor quality. i will try to do better in the future.
> 
> and don't worry. not all chapters will be angsty kenma like this one. there were just a few things i had to get cleared up.
> 
> thank you for reading.


	6. chapter: 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to balance between keeping her gender a secret and being there for her best friend, kenma would all in all say that she was beyond stressed. [reincarnated/si-oc fem!kenma]
> 
> -originally posted on fanfiction.net-

i do not own haikyuu!! or any of it's characters. all rights go to haruichi furudate.

.

.

———————————

.

.

The light drizzle of rain began to patter against the window rhythmically; the moonlight filtering into the dimly lit room, casting shadows upon every dark corner. Kuroo flinched as he felt the cold droplets land harmlessly onto his slender fingers, sending chills down the teenager's spine.

He cursed as he glanced up at the window that was propped open ever so slightly, immediately getting to his feet and securely locking it closed. Kuroo wiped his slightly numb hands across his sweatpants as he sat back down onto his creaky desk chair. The papers scattered across his desk now forgotten as he shook out his still damp hair, already feeling the effects of his powerful water pressure diminishing as his untamable hair began to rise back into it's normal—abnormal position.

The small alarm clock ticked away in the silence of his room; and Kuroo glanced out of his window, watching the distant sights of Tokyo lighten up the dark sky. At once, his eyes darted to the street in front of his house upon sensing movement out of the corner of his eye; and Kuroo sweared he felt his heart stop beating.

"...Eh?" He peered out of the window in shock, staring daggers into the small form that slowly limped down the pavement. He didn't think twice as he rushed out of his room and thundered down the stairs, not even bothering to change out of his slippers as he hopped over the genkan and ripped open the front door. A head snapped up in attention at the sudden noise, and Kuroo's suspicions were unfortunately confirmed. "Kenma...?"

Said person stood still as the increasingly heavy rain barreled down onto him, his hair and clothes soaked to the bone. Kuroo couldn't make out his best friend's expression from the distance between them, but he figured it wasn't a pretty one. He grabbed the umbrella that was leaning against the outside of the door, —he needed to thank his grandma later for conveniently leaving it out there— before skillfully jogging down his driveway.

"Kuro..." Kenma's small voice was barely audible over the roaring rain as he placed the umbrella over both of their heads.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" He seethed as he gently grabbed the younger boy's arm, quickly leading him back towards his home. He hadn't a clue what Kenma was thinking. ( _and it worried him-_ ) "You're going to catch a cold."

He didn't say a word as he shoved them both through the door and back into the warmth of the indoors. They silently trudged up the stairs to Kuroo's room, with Kenma awkwardly shuffling behind. Kenma was shivering in his large wet sweatshirt, face scrunched up in discomfort; and Kuroo felt his bubbling irritation subside.

"Go wash up and change into these." He had picked up the clean t-shirt and shorts he had been planning on wearing that night and handed them to Kenma, knowing the blond needed them more. God knows he needed to change out of those clothes immediately. Kenma nodded in thanks, shuffling into Kuroo's bathroom and quietly shutting the door behind him.

Kuroo sat on the edge of his bed as he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. He didn't even know what to think at the moment. He had so many questions running through his mind ( _what was he doing out there? why so late at night? isheokay?-_ ), though he didn't know which one to ask first. He had seen the grass and mud stains on Kenma's pants; how he was wearing muddy slippers outside; and the unmistakable red puffiness of his eyes.

_Just what had happened to him?_

After a few minutes, Kuroo was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened once again; Kenma sheepishly walking through. Kuroo's baggy plain red t-shirt almost reached his knees. He almost cracked a smile. Almost.

"So..." Kuroo began, watching as Kenma huffed and plopped onto the bed beside him, looking utterly exhausted. His worries only seemed to intensify. "Care to explain why you were walking out in the _rain_ at _two in the goddamn morning?!_ "

"...Is it really that late?" Kenma mumbled, before noticing the look in Kuroo's eyes and shrinking in on himself. "I...my parents sort of dragged me into a fight, and...yeah."

Kuroo's shoulders slumped in relief as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his stiff best friend and pulling him against his chest. Kenma relaxed into the hug after a few moments, his slightly shaking hands clenching the back of Kuroo's shirt; the sound of a few quiet sniffles soon followed.

Kuroo pretended not to notice.

They stayed like that for a while, the only sound being the bellowing rain overhead. He didn't mind at all. Kuroo felt...grateful, that Kenma had shared something like this with him. That he had trusted Kuroo enough to confide in him.

( _his heart clenched. he was so, so very grateful-_ )

Just when he thought Kenma might have passed out in his arms from obvious exhaustion, the blond shifted; pulling his face off of Kuroo's chest. The younger boy flushed in what Kuroo guessed was embarrassment from having someone witness him in such a state.

"Can..." He rubbed at his dry eyes, taking a deep breath. Kuroo waited patiently. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to deal with them right now..."

"Of course. You know you're always welcome here." He gave a soft, reassuring smile; the ones he always saved for when Kenma was feeling unusually bad. He began to sit up, just then realizing that they had somehow migrated to laying on the bed at some point. "I'll go get the futon out-"

"Wait!" He halted in his movements at Kenma's exclamation, raising a questioning brow. Said person skillfully avoided eye contact. "Just...can we stay like this for a little bit?"

He sighed, patting Kenma's pudding-head as he laid back down. Kenma swatted his hands away lightheartedly.

They laid side by side, both staring up at the many glow in the dark star stickers that were plastered upon the once bare ceiling. —Kuroo remembered the day they had put them up together. He remembered how hard it was to stand on a ladder and laugh at the same time. He remembered how Kenma had fallen off of the bed and scraped his knee when trying to help. He remembered how he too had fallen not long afterwards; and they had both sported matching bandaids by the end of the day. But they had succeeded in decorating his room. That was all that had mattered to them.

He turned his head to the left, glancing at the younger boy beside him. Kenma's eyes were half lidded, his long curled eyelashes brushing against the tops of his smooth cheeks. His lips were pursed together in thought, and Kuroo could tell that he was biting the inside of his cheek. His bleached blond hair that was beginning to darken at the roots pooled behind his head; one particular strand curling around his ear-

Kuroo flushed and looked away before it was deemed full on staring.

"Hey, ...Kuro?"

"Hm."

"Do...do you think it'll get better?"

"I don't know." He turned to face Kenma, hazel clashing against slitted golden eyes. "Do they usually fight a lot?"

"Lately, yeah. But everything was normal up until a few weeks ago." Kenma huffed in annoyance; exasperation.

"Then only time will tell what will happen. You'll just have to wait and see if they...if they figure something out." He sighed.

"..."

"..."

"...Do you think they'll get a divorce?" The blond looked back up at the ceiling, mind working a mile a minute as he anticipated the answer he would receive. Kuroo mulled over his words.

"It all depends on what's causing these fights." He began, following Kenma's gaze back to the stars. "It's...different than what my situation had been. When I was little, my parents didn't fight often. They just eventually fell out of love, and so they decided to split their separate ways."

Even though there was only silence in return, Kuroo knew he had his best friend's full attention.

"It's been a while, so I don't have the freshest memory of it...but watching your parents divorce isn't as scary as it seems." He took a breath, "Sometimes, it's really just what everyone needs to continue to grow."

Kuroo's words hung in the air as the two bathed in the moonlight, finding comfort in one another's presence.

"...Kuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And they laid in silence the rest of the night.

.

.

Kenma stuffed her gloved hands into her pockets to temporarily warm them, squinting her eyes to make sure no cars were approaching before she crossed the street. Her lean legs felt numb and stiff as she walked across the crosswalk and down the long stretch of Tokyo sidewalks, feeling many snowflakes land in her hair every few seconds.

She liked the cold; but then again, she also hated it. It was better than the heat, at least. ( _she hated sweating more than anything-_ )

Kenma just didn't like weather in general. Why couldn't it just stay one temperature all the time? Why did it have to be either unbearably hot or unbearably cold? She just wanted normal! She wanted the weather that allowed her to wear one layer without feeling uncomfortable. Was that too much to ask for?!

She abruptly sneezed, startling a few passerby's. —Kenma ignored them, of course; as she pulled out her handkerchief and wiped her red nose clean.

Yeah, it was definitely too much to ask for.

She cursed under her breath as a particularly chilly breeze blew by, crossing her layered arms over her chest. She bet she looked rather ridiculous with her whole winter getup, but she honestly couldn't give two shits. She didn't want to risk getting hyperthermia or something... It was cold as balls out here!

...She highly regretted getting out of bed this morning.

It was winter break, so she had all the time in the world to sleep in if she wanted to; but no. Here she was at eleven in the fucking morning, hauling her ass all the way across Tokyo just to go to an arcade.

Why did she even decide to go again?

Well, one of the reasons was because she rather liked the arcade. It was close to her school so she tended to go there sometimes, —she actually went there quite a lot— and she always enjoyed playing the new games that they would frequently install. Too bad she didn't have Kuroo to bring around just so she could get some easy wins against him.

Since it was winter break, Kuroo was currently off visiting his mother and older sister in Osaka; something he did around this time every year. Kenma highly envied him. What she wouldn't give to travel across the country and get away from here, even if only for a few days.

( _"How about I sneak you into my carry-on suitcase?" Kuroo had suggested with his trademark smirk as his dad loaded the car behind him. "You would probably fit just fine."_

_Kenma blanched, "Why the hell would I_ _do that?!"_

_"So that I don't have to leave you here." He sent a pointed look in the direction of her house. Kenma pursed her lips._

_"I'll be fine. You're only gonna be gone for a week, anyways." She kicked a stray rock on the pavement. "Besides, i'm not gonna stuff myself into a suitcase for a three hour train ride."_

_"Well, it was worth a try." He smiled brightly._ )

—And that brings her to reason number two. She had just wanted to leave her fucking house. It was awful, trying to live in the stifling and tense atmosphere that shrouded the whole of their home. She hadn't even looked her parent's in the eye for the past few weeks, ever since 'the scuffle'. —The stupid ass name Kuroo had come up with after she had filled him in on the little details of the fight.

...Maybe she should have just taken Kuroo's sketchy offer.

But, at least she could use this opportunity to blow off some steam by crushing a few random kids hopes and dreams. —She was talking about through the arcade games, of course— She was the champion of the place, after all. No one had ever beaten any of her records on any of the games so far; and her scores had been up for almost two years! She excitedly awaited the day she would find a worthy opponent. Her rival.

_*ding_

Kenma looked up just in time to notice the door swinging out in front of her; immediately ducking sideways to avoid getting her shit rocked. Many people began filtering out from the entryway, chatting away obnoxiously as they dispersed. Kenma was huddled impatiently against the outside wall of the building, shrinking in herself as much as possible to avoid letting anyone make any type of physical contact.

She grumbled as the last of the group walked away, before abruptly stopping in her tracks; doing a comical double take on the door they had come out of. Her golden eyes widened momentarily before her lips twitched upwards; and Kenma shuffled back towards the entrance and let herself in.

She should have noticed that she had already arrived at her destination earlier.

The familiar warm and stuffy air greeted the blonde upon entry; the many sounds of video games and rage quitters filtering into her ears. There were quite a lot more people than usual, but she guessed it was most likely due to the holidays; giving everyone more free time to do as they pleased.

Scooting through the crowded isles, Kenma barely kept in her excitement at the thought of playing her favorite game. Space Invaders. Sure, the game was rather old. No one really played it but her, —and sometimes Kuroo— but she still loved it. It reminded her of 'her past'. She remembered that she had always loved the game.

"Ah! I lost again..."

The smile dropped off of Kenma's face in a flash as she arrived at her designated game; stopping only a few feet away.

Of course, someone just had to be loitering around at the exact moment she arrived...

There was usually not one other person that would end up at the back of the arcade, because everybody tended to avoid the older and outdated games; sticking to the popular ones at the front. It was definitely not a common happening for Kenma to stumble upon someone else who preferred the classics.

But she would rather them not be here at the moment. She had come to play her games in peace! People were distracting in every way, shape, and form. None of that would be good for her concentration.

...If she ignored it, would it possibly go away...?

Being as inconspicuous as possible, Kenma tip-toed behind the gaming chair the person sat on; inching her way to the far corner two games down, heading for the Space Invaders machine. She let out a sigh of relief when she arrived without troubles, trying to put the stranger out of her mind as she pressed on a button; booting up the old game.

The smile quickly filtered back onto her face as she played, clicking away on the controls as the endless blasting sound effects rung through her ears like music. She loved this feeling. She felt...free.

Too bad it wouldn't last very long.

"Ooooh! Space Invaders? What a choice!!"

Kenma mis-clicked, sending her space ship swerving to the side and blowing up from the enemies attacks. The words 'Game Over' flashed across the screen as a strong wave of irritation washed over her.

"And what about it?" Kenma spoke heatedly, looking over her shoulder with a glare; immediately flinching backwards as she hadn't been expecting a face to be right up in her business.

A tall coat clad boy stood right behind her, bending over to peer at the screen from over her shoulder. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows high, giving her a lopsided smile as he straightened back up.

"Oops. Didn't mean to scare ya'!" He pulled his beanie further over his ears, and Kenma noted the unnaturally bright red hair hidden beneath. ( _something about it was so familiar-_ ) "Too bad you lost."

"S'your fault." She grumbled under her breath as she subtly scooted backwards; peering up to look at his face. He was tall—taller than Kuroo currently was. And much taller than herself. And she wasn't even that short for the average Japanese girl! She was on the taller side, thank you very much.

He tilted his head to the side, stuffing his hands into his rather oversized jacket that hung heavily on him; his eyes only seeming to widen even more. It might've been considered creepy to some people; but as we know, Kenma wasn't 'some people'. She couldn't care less about what facial expression someone was making. The only thing on her mind was why the hell did she feel like she'd seen this guy before?

"Hmmm..." He seemed to be mulling something over in his head, peering down at her curiously. He suddenly brightened, "Ah! How about we team up!!"

Kenma blinked dumbly, "...Eh?"

"Well, i've been trying all morning to beat all of the current high scores in all of the games here! But so far, I haven't even beaten one!" He sighed dramatically as she stared, "But I can tell you're pretty skilled by the way you play. So... how about it?"

Kenma twiddled with her calloused fingers, biting the inside of her cheek as she searched for a reply. She honestly just wanted to ignore the boy and play the games she wanted to play...but, one part of her wanted to toy with him a little bit. After all, he hadn't a clue that it was she who had set all of those high scores. She wanted to see his reaction when he finds out he was teaming up with the very person he wanted to best.

Coming to a decision, Kenma spoke with a nod, "...Alright."

The boy smiled in triumph, throwing his sleeved arm around her stiff shoulders. "Great! Now we can go on a journey to become the Pirate Kin- I mean, defeat the wicked 'ApplePi'!!" Kenma's eyebrow raised slightly at his not-at-all funny and badly timed manga reference, deciding it best not to comment nor encourage it.

'ApplePi' was the username she always entered when she played games —named after her favorite food, of course. She wasn't comfortable with using something else for the time being, but she knew it couldn't be helped. A username alias would have to do.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, let's start with the older games first!" He latched his hand onto her arm, dragging her towards the nearest game. That was the moment Kenma slowly started to regret her decision.

.

.

"I don't even know your name." Kenma deadpanned as the cup of steaming hot chocolate was set in front of her; the sweet aroma wafting through her nostrils. She was not tempted. Nope. Not one bit.

"And?" The tall boy sat across from her, his own hot chocolate cupped between his hands delicately as if he expected someone to try and snatch it away. His was a stark contrast from her own; with a towering swirl of whipped cream topped with an unacceptable amount of chocolate syrup. Kenma felt her stomach turn just by looking at it. "Can't I at least buy you something warm on a cold day like this? You accompanied me at the arcade, after all."

She caved and brought the lid to her lips, taking a small sip and enjoying the way the hot liquid stung her tongue. "I guess..."

He smiled that unique smile of his, squinting one eye. "But really, thanks. I mean, i've been bored aaallllll morning 'till I found that arcade. Who knew Tokyo could be so interesting!!"

Kenma set her cup down gently, watching the two lone marshmallows slowly dissolve into the hot chocolate. "Are you not from Tokyo?" She found herself asking.

"Nope!" He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. His beanie now forgotten as it was stuffed into his pocket; revealing long spiky red hair that highly reminded Kenma of Bokuto. What was it with gelling hair into that style these days? Was everyone just trying to stick out like a sore thumb? "I'm visiting here from Miyagi."

"A country kid, eh." She gazed out of the large window to her left, watching the white snow pile onto the sidewalk.

"I won't take hate from a mere city boy." He sniffed dramatically before chuckling. Kenma's lips twitched upwards in amusement. He was definitely...interesting.

They sat in the warm and dim coffee shop, chatting aimlessly about random things as they drank their respective drinks. Kenma learned that he was really enthusiastic about shonen manga —he talked about it more than once— and he was also quite the gamer as well. Kenma shared that they were similar in that category.

And then somehow, the topic of volleyball came up.

( _why was it that everyone she met either played or was influenced by volleyball?! it's almost like this world revolved around it- oh_ )

"I'm a middle blocker for my school's volleyball team." Kenma picked up on the way his eyes darted to the side as he spoke. She guessed he either was embarrassed or didn't really like sharing this part of himself.

"Ah. My friend's a middle blocker as well." She thought of Kuroo jumping and smacking a volleyball against the squeaky gym floor. "I'm a setter."

"You play volleyball too?!" His eyes lit up, squinting in comfort. His shoulders seemed to relax against his sides. Kenma wondered why he had been tense at all. "What a coincidence!"

She nodded, briefly pulling out her phone to check the time. 2:57. Shit. She probably needed to get home soon.

"Are you going to pursue volleyball in highschool?"

Kenma looked up at the question. Without hesitation, she answered, "Yes."

He seemed to smile in approval. Why? Kenma didn't know. "That's great! Maybe we'll be able to play against each other sometime." He sighed wistfully, "I'm going to try and get into Shiratorizawa Academy, so you'll just have to be good enough to go against us."

She blinked at the achingly familiar name. She had heard of the school many times, of course. It was a powerhouse school that had taken it's volleyball team to nationals every year. But, she knows it's more significant than that. She remembers seeing it in her 'Haikyū storyline' notes when she had went over them before. Definitely something significant.

She had a strong feeling that there were quite a few familiar faces that attended there. Or rather, would attend there soon.

"Hm. We'll definitely be good enough." She smirked. Kuroo seemed to be rubbing off on her a bit too much.

The older boy guffawed, slapping the table obnoxiously; causing several heads to turn in either annoyance or curiosity. Naturally, he paid no mind. "Cocky, aren't ya'!"

"Not cocky. I just know my own abilities." She stood from her seat, grabbing her empty cup and tossing into the garbage bin. The red haired teen swiftly followed suit.

"Can't wait to see it." He squinted down at her as he shoved his beanie back over his head. Kenma pulled her gloves over her slender fingers.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate." She gave a shallow bow as they stepped back out into the frigid cold. Kenma's hands immediately found her pockets; seeking warmth. The red haired boy chuckled as he waved his hand in dismissal, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"It was nothing. Thanks for keeping me company..."

"Kenma."

"Hm?"

"My name's Kozume Kenma." She shifted from foot to foot. He blinked before offering a smile, beginning to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Well, It was nice to meet you, Kenma-kun~!" He shouted as he walked backwards; once again causing a scene. Kenma sweat-dropped, "I'm Tendou Satori, by the way!"

Kenma stood rigid in the snow, blankly watching as Tendou's ( _ofcoursesheshouldhaveknown-_ ) tall form slowly became only a speck in the distance. The freezing wind blew through her blonde hair, sending the many snowflakes that had collected there falling down onto the ground.

A sharp shiver down her spine jolted her from her spot; slowly blinking into reality.

Kenma dropped into a crouch, holding her head between her hands as she let out a loud groan. Of course of course of fucking course-

She's never going to catch a break, will she?

.

.

——————————

.

.


End file.
